Just You and Me
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Michiru recalls her experiences when first living with Haruka


Daydream Fanfiction  
author: Samantha  
e-mail: MsLuna99@aol.com  
http://www.dreamwater.net/chibimichi/home/home.htm  
Rating: PG ~ PG-13  
Timeline: SuperS  
Notes/Summary: Michiru recalls her experiences when first living with   
Haruka.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just You and Me  
  
It was a dream come true. I wished every night on the stars that   
the day would come when I'd be asked to advance a step in my   
relationship with Haruka. It finally came. We talked it over, only   
thought of advantages to the situation, then agreed on it. Simple as   
that. We'd become much closer to each other over the past couple months,   
and decided it was the best way to continue forward. So then it was   
official. I was to move into Haruka's apartment and live with her.  
You may not think it's the biggest thing in the world. So I was to   
move in. What's the big deal? Well then, you don't know Haruka like I   
do. It was very difficult to find the amount of time I wanted to be with   
her while living in separate places. And believe me, every free moment I   
had was spent at her place or at least on the phone with her. There   
wasn't anything in the world she could be doing that wouldn't excite me   
to watch, just for the simple fact that it was _her_ doing it. But then   
to live with her and get to be with her twenty-four-seven; a dream come   
true.  
So, the day finally came. All of my personal possessions from home   
were brought to her apartment; clothing, personal hygiene items, books   
and diaries, music and art equipment, sentimental keepsakes, etcetera.   
There was enough furniture to suit both of us, not that I could have   
brought anything much besides some nightstands and clothing drawers. The   
rest was left at home, my room to be considered a guest room, or   
whatever else my parents decided to use it for. But it didn't matter to   
me. Only my new life with my love was on my mind. Of course, this left   
certain issues open until it was necessary to discuss them.  
"Ara, Haruka, where should I sleep tonight?" It seemed like an   
innocent question, but my heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't   
know if the thought of us in the same bed ever even crossed her mind.   
Unfortunately, she gave me the answer I least wanted to hear.  
"Wherever you want, Michiru."  
No suggestiveness in her voice, no warning. Of course, I wanted to   
smile and reply, 'In your bed with you.' I wanted more than anything to   
fall asleep in Haruka's strong arms, but what could I say? Did she want   
me in her bed?  
We both knew that sleeping together would quickly result in us   
making love, but we were always too embarrassed to talk about it any   
further. We had discussed intimacy before, but never the act with each   
other. Haruka told me long ago that she was a virgin, and was going to   
stay that way, more by nature than choice. She said she just couldn't   
picture herself doing it, or even letting another person touch her in a   
sexual way.  
I suppose I always saw myself growing up to marry a wealthy man   
and raising a family; a typical life. Haruka saw herself with friends   
but never a lover. But when we found each other, our predictions for the   
future gradually changed to include one another. I began to see Haruka   
as my lifelong partner and possibly lover. After all, we _were_ destined   
for each other.  
So why was this so hard? She wasn't going to leave me because of a   
little embarrassment. There had been plenty of that. But this was the   
first time either one of us would act on it. If I suggested we sleep   
together, how would she react? Haruka was extremely scared of intimacy.   
Would she be terrified, or welcome me?  
"Michiru?"  
I guess there was only one way to find out. "Haruka," I stared at   
the floor for the longest time, "may I...sleep in your bed?" I gathered   
the strength to look into her beautiful eyes despite my reddened face.   
"With you," I added softly.  
The look in her eyes always gave her away. Fear, anxiety,   
curiosity; so many emotions she tried to hide from me, and herself, I   
suppose. A slight blush rose to her cheeks and I smiled inwardly. I was   
the only person in the world who ever saw this side of her, and I   
secretly prayed I'd get to see more in the future.  
  
The next morning was the best in my life. I laid in the early   
sunshine and recalled memories from the previous night. Needless to say,   
we did end up sleeping in the same bed, but nothing more than cuddling   
occurred before we fell asleep. We figured that was best for our first   
night; simply enjoy each other's presence. It made me so happy.  
Haruka was always a late riser, so I decided to make us breakfast   
and surprise her. My mother was a fan of traditional Japanese-American   
meals, and breakfast was easiest for me to learn. Not long after I had   
finished with the pancakes, Haruka entered the kitchen, body and senses   
obviously still heavy from sleep. In the morning light I was fully able   
to distinguish her nightwear; loose drawstring pants which set low on   
her hips and a sleeveless shirt which ended only a few inches below her   
breasts. With her hair tousled from sleep she looked so damn sexy I   
almost dropped the bowl of eggs in my hands.  
"You know, you really should put something more on if you're going   
to be walking around the house like that," I said when the shock finally   
wore off.  
Haruka smiled and walked over to me. "How come? It's just you and   
me, right?" She smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Ah, hai. Just you and me, now and forever?"  
"Now and forever, Michi." 


End file.
